


An Hour With You

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Human-esc Bill Cipher, M/M, Smut scene for an AU, light amount of blood, loose plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper manages to buy himself about an hour of time with Bill, and they use the time to "catch up".</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Hour With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyoftheGeneral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheGeneral/gifts).



> This is for LadyoftheGeneral, who won my followers contest! :D It took me a while to finish up because I wanted to make sure it was nice and polished, but please do forgive me if there are still errors. I am only human :p
> 
> She requested that I do a one-shot of one of her AUs, and I chose the What Are You AU because that one is rad. Check out her blog (if you haven't already) to see some other cool AUs and really awesome art! :)
> 
> Anyway, here's some sin. Enjoy ;D

Dipper was growing uncomfortable. It had been an entire week since he had been able to see Bill, and his hormones were going _crazy._

He and the demon had developed a relationship of sorts over the time he had been staying in the shack. At first Dipper of course disliked Bill, but soon he was swept up into _sleeping_ with him. Over time it had become a regular thing for them to do, but their “meetings” had been recently cut down a _lot_ because Ford and Stan had come home to help deal with the demon.

When Ford arrived, he trapped Bill in the lab downstairs and heavily policed anyone stepping foot anywhere near the door. It got worse when Stan showed up a while after, and soon Dipper was completely unable to see Bill.

He had been waiting for an opening of some sort to sneak down there for a while, and finally one came around one day while he and the grunkles were sitting at the kitchen table. They had just finished the lunch that Mabel had so kindly made before going to the store, and were discussing what their next move with the demon might be.

“I’m all for just punchin’ him in the face until he ain’t a problem no more. The asshole deserves it.” Stan crossed his arms and rested back in his chair in a huff.

Ford exhaled through his nose and rolled his eyes at his twin. “Be that as it may, have you _seen_ what he’s turned into? Whatever he is, he’s deadly. Everything about him looks predatory, and I can’t imagine that being a good mix with his already chaotic pyschy. He’s dangerous.”

Dipper didn’t believe that for a second. Sure Bill didn’t exactly look cuddly by any means, but he certainly didn’t look down right deadly either. Besides, how deadly can a demon inside of an old mannequin even be?

“We need to learn more about him,” Ford continued. “I should go down and ask Bill some questions, and hopefully he’ll give me some answers.”

“Maybe I could do it,” Dipper chimed.

Both grunkles turned to him and gave questioning looks, concern very apparent on their faces.

“Dipper, did you not just hear me say how deadly he is? He could kill you!” Ford shook his head. “I won’t let you go down there.”

“He’s really not that bad,” Dipper argued. “Besides, I was with him for a while before he was locked up. He didn’t kill me then, I highly doubt he’ll kill me for going down and asking a few questions.” He had to do his best not to look too excited about the notion. If they found out why he was pushing so hard to see the demon, they would likely throw the biggest fits, and it wouldn’t be pretty. They would probably go and kill Bill, too.

Ford sighed and leaned forward onto the table. “He might not, but what if he does? If you really want to, you can come with me-”

“No,” he said too quickly. “Er, I mean, he’ll probably be more likely to cooperate if there’s only one of us. I’m the one who trapped him in that body anyway, he might be more willing to discuss the mechanics of it with me. I promise I won’t let him get anywhere near me, and I’ll be alert the entire time.” _That_ was a huge lie. He was definitely going to let the demon close to him. And he was going to enjoy it.

The two older men shared a glance, the room going deafly silent for a moment.

“Alright,” Ford said slowly, “you can go down there.”

Dipper had to hold back a small cheer. His body was already getting worked up at the thought of being with Bill, and it was a little difficult keeping his composure.

“But,” he added, “you only have an hour. Longer than that and I’m coming down.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” He stood and straightened out his T-shirt, giving himself a very brief look over to make sure he was decent enough to be with Bill.

Stan put his hand on Dipper’s shoulder and stopped him from trotting off. “Listen kid, I know this is your way of tryin’ to prove somethin’, but you really do need to keep your head on your shoulders. If that _thing_ hurts ya, I’m gonna skin it alive. I know a guy who’ll help.”

The thought of Bill being hurt at all gave Dipper the chills, but he pushed the thought from his head as quickly as it came. “I promise I won’t get hurt. I already said, Bill won’t get within five feet of me.”

After Ford and Stan both lectured him a bit more on the importance of staying safe, Dipper finally got out of the conversation and made his way to the opening of the lab, then practically ran down the stairs.

Bill was standing almost completely still, looking like he was deep in thought over something.

“Bill,” Dipper announced as he closed the door behind himself.

The demon turned to face him, a large smile spreading on his face. His sharp teeth poked out from under his thin lips, and the thought of them being used gave Dipper a pleasant chill up his spine.

“Pine Tree,” Bill purred as Dipper casually walked up to him. “It’s been a while. Do you know how much I’ve missed our little rendezvous?” Once Dipper was close enough, he ran one of his clawed hands through his hair carefully, earning a hum from the brunet.

“I have too. But, I’ve bought us an hour alone. I’m supposed to be asking you questions about your anatomy and learn more about what you are.” He leaned into the demon’s embrace and let out a small squeak when his face was suddenly being pulled into a harsh kiss.

Their lips stayed mashed together while Bill wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him up a bit since the demon was almost too tall to kiss comfortably while standing.

“Well Pine Tree, I suppose I could _show_ you my anatomy,” he teased. “But only if you show me yours.”

“Sounds fair,” Dipper laughed.

They pressed themselves into another rough kiss, that time opening their mouths a bit too deepen it. Bill slipped his unnaturally long tongue past Dipper’s lips and leaned into him a little more.

Dipper groaned and let his eyes flutter closed, letting the demon have his way with his mouth. “Remember,” he said as they parted, “I can only be down here for an hour, we have to be quiet, and you can’t leave noticeable marks on me.”

“Fine,” Bill huffed. “We’ll just see what I _can_ do with those rules.” He roughly pulled Dipper down with him so that he was straddling the brunet while he laid flat on his back. “Tell me,” he said in a husky voice, “what do you want, Pine Tree?”

His tone sent jolts of pleasure right down to Dipper’s crotch, and he bucked his hips upwards. “You know exactly what I want,” he said in an equally lustful tone.

The demon smiled like a shark and leaned forward so that their faces were less than an inch apart. His hot breath falling over Dipper’s cheeks was driving the brunet crazy, and he whined at the lack of Bill moving.

“It’s up to you to do the whole ‘keeping quiet’ thing. If you are able to, anyway.” Bill licked from the nape of Dipper’s neck to his jaw, slowly enough to elicit another sound of pleasure from the brunet. “You’re not doing very well,” he teased.

“I’m not being loud enough to- ah!” His sentence was interrupted by Bill biting down just above the collar of his shirt. It was gentle enough not to break skin, but his sharp teeth still clamped down hard enough to make Dipper yelp, and moan.

“See? You’re doing terribly, really,” Bill said as he ground his hips into Dipper’s.

It was impossible _not_ to groan at the sensation, and Dipper mentally chastised himself for being unable to keep himself quiet.

“I can do it, I just need a second to- Nn! Ah, Bill!” He let out another uncomfortably loud sound when the demon began rubbing his clawed hand over his clothed erection. Dipper opted to just bite his bottom lip and focus on keeping quiet while Bill had his way.

“We’ll see,” he laughed.

Bill began to take Dipper’s shirt off slowly, making sure to lightly scratch him every so often to give the human chills. It was a long process, and about halfway through, Bill seemed to remember their time limit and hurriedly finished taking off the shirt and soon after, his pants.

With Dipper then laid out underneath him stark naked, Bill grinned in a half sexy, half menacing way, his single eye lidded. “You look so _tasty,_ Pine Tree,” he growled.

Dipper gulped and stared into Bill’s eye, noticing how almost serious he was. “We don’t have long, just- Ah-!” Yet again Bill didn’t let Dipper finish his sentence, that time cutting him off with a nip to his earlobe while gingerly rubbing his exposed erection.

The demon pumped his member slowly, watching Dipper’s face twist in pleasure as he did. The friction of Bill’s warm hand made Dipper thrust his hips, and he had to bite his lip to keep his moans low.

He found it to be harder to keep himself quiet when Bill moved a little faster, and soon was writhing underneath him, trying his best to keep at least some of his composure.

“Something the matter Pine Tree? Maybe I can help with the noise problem.” Before Dipper could acknowledge what he had said, Bill grabbed and moved him into a new position.

Dipper was then between Bill’s legs while the demon was sitting up, propped up by one of his long arms, the other one the brunet’s cheek.

“Little less incriminating if you’re on top. Just in case they come downstairs.” He gave one of his unsettling smiles and put both hands on the side of Dipper’s head. “Let’s fix the problem area, shall we?” He moved his hands down for a moment to expose his member, then put them back on Dipper.

Slowly, he guided Dipper’s head down between his legs and pushed it down until Dipper opened his mouth, all too happily taking in the demon’s length.

It was always a little weird to him at first, since his member was not normal, but Dipper adjusted quickly and let his tongue glide over the demon’s strangely textured skin. He had missed doing those kinds of things with Bill and he was determined to make the best of his time.

When Dipper began to suck and move his tongue around in a practiced manner, Bill arched his back and let out low noises of approval. The demon fully laid on his back to give Dipper more room to move, but kept his hands on his head, guiding him to move at a certain pace.

Dipper hummed around the length as he moved, making sure to slick it up as much as his mouth would allow him to.

Bill occasionally moved his hips upwards when Dipper would move his head down, making sure to get to the back of the human’s throat every chance that he could.

“Your mouth is nice when it isn’t being sarcastic or snarky,” Bill laughed between breaths.

Instead of moving back to respond, Dipper simply silenced any other remark from the demon by sucking especially hard, bobbing his head a little bit faster than before. It was nice to have Bill being the one pinned and enjoying himself for once, but Dipper knew he only had a short amount of time for them to both get what they wanted, so he finished slicking the demon up with his saliva and moved his head back.

After taking a few breaths, Dipper smiled down at the demon as he moved to straddle him.

“I hate that this needs to be rushed,” Bill pouted. He lightly ran his hands down Dipper’s chest and grinned at the brunet’s shudder. “I’d _love_ to take my time with you.”

“And I would love to let you, but today we don’t have that luxury.” Dipper gingerly lowered himself onto the demon, taking his time to adjust to the length.

It was always fairly easy to ease onto since it tapered at the top, but they hadn’t done anything in awhile, so Dipper’s body wasn’t quite used to the welcome intrusion.

He made an effort to push himself down as quickly as he could to help move things along, but cringed a bit as he went along. Neither of them let it get in the way though, and as soon as he was fully on top of the demon, he began to move his hips around to get further adjusted to the fullness.

“Oh fuck, Pine Tree, you’re tight all over again,” Bill groaned. “Let’s progress a bit further though, shall we?” The demon grabbed Dipper’s hips and bucked his upwards, jamming himself into the brunet.

Dipper did his best to hold back a loud cry and had to shove his fist in his mouth to muffle it. Though he didn’t want to chance getting caught, he wasn’t about to protest to the roughness either. If having to walk away a little sore meant getting the lust out of his system for a short time, then so be it.

Once a fast pace was established, Bill removed his hands from Dipper’s sides and instead placed them on his pecks, lightly clawing at his currently sensitive skin.

“I know I can’t leave too many marks, but it would be an honest shame to leave you completely bare,” Bill cooed.

Small droplets of blood blossomed from the red trails the demon’s claws left, leaving Dipper groaning in both pleasure and annoyance.

“Bi-ill, you can’t ju-ust make me bleed. M-my shirt might not cover i-it!” He panted as he kept his pace up. It felt too good to stop bouncing his hips, even though he was legitimately concerned about the marks on his chest.

“Relax,” Bill said nonchalantly. The demon propped himself up and held Dipper so that he could continue his movements while Bill leaned into him. His long tongue peeked out from his thin lips and was soon lapping up the blood from the fresh wounds.

The stinging sensation they had caused soon turned into a warm one and Dipper keened at the new attention to his chest.

When the blood was cleaned, Bill took to nipping at the tender flesh of Dipper’s throat, rolling the skin between his razor sharp teeth playfully to watch the brunet squirm.

“Unf, Bill, god! I’m a-already s-so clo-ose!” Dipper threw his head back to expose more of himself to the demon. He was a panting mess and all he could do to hold back his moans was bite his lip, which was becoming a problem since he was sure that he was about to break skin, and coming back with a fat lip would be hard to explain.

Bill simply grinned mischievously and moved to Dipper’s shoulder where he started to suck on the skin to leave colorful hickeys just under where the T-shirt would cover.

“Bi-ill! S-stop! I can’t go ba-ack covered in- oh fuck! Fuck it, fuck me, god, please!” The heat that had pooled in his gut was about to reach its boiling point, and Dipper’s mind had turned into a hot mess. All he could think about was how badly he had wanted this, and how amazing it felt now that he had it. He never wanted it to end.

A slight pop came from the broken suction as Bill moved his mouth off of his shoulder. “With pleasure,” he purred. The demon laid flat on his back again and returned his hands to Dipper’s hips, gripping them tightly.

Dipper only had a brief moment to prepare himself before Bill was ramming his hips into his again, which caused a horribly loud groan to escape his throat. His eyes rolled back and his vision blurred slightly. Little white spots covered what wasn’t blurred, and Dipper could no longer hear the very sexually explicit, very loud, gasps and near shouting moans he was making.

The harsh thrusting became uneven and Dipper could feel the demon’s tension growing, which he was thankful for because he knew he was about to blow his load as well.

“Bill! Pl-please! More!” Dipper honestly wasn’t sure how he had even made any coherent words come out, but he knew the demon liked it when he begged, and he was ready for them to both meet their satisfied ends.

It didn’t take much longer for Dipper’s body to pulse with pleasure as his orgasm hit him. His entire body nearly spasmed at how intense it was, and for a moment he thought he might black out, but he was able to keep himself conscious.

Bill followed closely behind, ramming into the brunet a few more times before slamming into him one last time, pinning Dipper down on top of him while he rode out his own orgasm, filling the human with his load.

Both groaned and Dipper slumped forward onto Bill, panting and mumbling something about how he was going to be sore.

“I couldn’t be gentle, especially since we might not see each other again for a while.” Bill sat up and moved Dipper with him, cradling the human in his arms while they both caught their breath.

“Still,” Dipper nearly whispered. “I guess I at least won’t be forgetting this anytime soon,” he laughed.

“Nor will I.” Bill pulled him into another kiss, that one a little more tender than what Dipper was used to. “Now get cleaned up and ready to go back upstairs. I can’t imagine those old men letting you stay down here for much longer.”

Dipper nodded and cringed as he moved off of the demon, carefully moving himself over to where his clothes had been tossed. “I’m shocked they didn’t come down from the noise.” A blush crept over his cheeks and he cleared his throat. “I uh, couldn’t help it after a while.”

“I’ll say! Like a bitch in heat, you howled, Pine Tree!” Bill was already standing, his suit looking as if he hadn’t just had rough sex in it. He slapped his knee as he laughed in an almost forced way.

“Shut up,” Dipper grumbled. “At least we got it out of our systems for a while.” He pulled his pants on and held his shirt in one hand while he scratched the back of his head with the other. “I didn’t even think about what I’m going to tell Ford and Stan when I go back up. They think I’m gathering information.”

Bill stepped over to Dipper and placed an arm around his bare shoulders, looking over the marks he had made while smiling. “Just say I was an uncooperative asshole. I’m _sure_ they’ll buy that.”

Dipper shrugged, careful not to knock the demon’s arm off of his. “Yeah, probably. Still, I wonder why they didn’t hear me. This basement must be more sound-proof than I thought.”

“Maybe. Or maybe they’re old and don’t hear as well anymore.” Bill let his arm slide off of the brunet’s shoulders and he gracefully walked back over to the place in the room he had originally been standing in. “Either way, we seem to have gotten away with our sin,” he laughed.

After pulling his shirt on, flinching a little at his sore chest, Dipper went over to Bill to pull the demon into a goodbye kiss.

“I’ll try to buy us more time next time,” he said as he pulled away.

Bill lightly traced Dipper’s jaw and gave a small smile. “That would be nice. Don’t miss me too badly, Pine Tree,” he chuckled.

“I can only try,” Dipper snorted.

All too quickly Dipper was walking back up the stairs, trying his hardest to walk as if he hadn’t just been roughly fucked.

Ford and Stan were both still at the table, Stan looking incredibly anxious.

“How’d it go, kid? Do I need to go beat the snot out of that thing?” Stan stood up as soon as Dipper was in view, cracking his knuckles one at a time.

Dipper put his hands up and shook his head. “Calm down, I’m perfectly fine.” He sat across from Ford, inwardly screaming at how his body protested to the motion. “Mabel not back from the store yet?” His voice cracked a little and he cleared his throat to try and cover it up.

“Not yet. I assume she’s talking the ear off of the cashier,” Ford laughed. “How did it go? Did he tell you more about himself? How willing to cooperate was he?”

Stan sat back down in his chair and scoffed. “Damned thing probably told you ‘no’, didn’t it?”

Both of the older men stared Dipper down, their eyes searching him for any damage or things out of place. Luckily his shirt really had covered the marks Bill had left, and Dipper looked about the same as he had before he went down to see the demon.

“Uh, yeah. He was pretty unwilling to share much with me.” Dipper held their gazes in hopes that they wouldn’t see through his lie.

“Ha, figures,” Stan rolled his eyes. “I knew it’d be a bust. The thing didn’t threaten you or nothin’ though, did he?”

“No, no, not at all,” Dipper reassured. “He was mostly just quiet. Looked like he was trying to annoy me by giving the cold shoulder.”

Ford hummed and nodded. “We’ll have to try a different tactic then. Perhaps-”

The sound of the door being kicked open interrupted his grunkle, and Mabel could be heard grunting a little as plastic bags moved around each other.

“Some help would be nice!” She sang from the entry way. “I bought ice cream!”

All three men stood to help carry groceries in, the older two cracking a few joints before moving.

“We’ll speak of this another time,” Ford said before walking off.

Stan followed his brother out and Dipper was left alone for a moment to silently celebrate.

It almost felt like he had gotten away with murder, and it made him a little giddy. Though he was still incredibly sore, and would be for the next few days, Dipper smiled happily and sauntered off to help carry the food in.

He most certainly would be finding a way for there to be a next time, and he was determined to buy himself as much time as he possibly could. The soreness and worry of getting caught had definitely been worth it, and already Dipper was eager to see his demon again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did her AU some justice! This was a lot of fun to do, and I look forward to doing another follower contest when I hit my next milestone! :D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, comments and kudos always appreciated :3 <3


End file.
